


The Direction of Fate

by FireHeart_anemation



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Claustrofobia, F/M, Flirting, Making Up, Misunderstood, Pregnancy, Surprises, married couple fights (ish), sweet and confused Garcia Flynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireHeart_anemation/pseuds/FireHeart_anemation
Summary: When a great evening, planned by Garcia Flynn for their second anniversary, goes terribly wrong, he is left to wonder what he did wrong. His wife is running down the hall in tears, "was it something he said?"Then fate throws the worst possible event at them. He just caught up to her in the elevator, and is about to find out why Lucy left in tears, when suddenly, The lights go out, the noise sounds wrong and they go to a hard stop.Then Lucy starts to panic...
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Direction of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! so this is a quick prompt I wrote. I dropped my phone two days ago, so it needs to go in for fixing tomorrow, so I won't be posting for about a week or two :/ I'm sorry! So as I'm a bit stuck and wouldn't of been able to get chapter 4 of Bonds Forged By Heart out before tonight, I decided to post a quick prompt. Ok now enough of my babbling, sit back and enjoy!

“Honey! Sweetheart wait!” 

Lucy storms down the hall of the restaurant, her husband calling after her, but she doesn’t stop as she heads for the elevator. She walks with a little run every now and then, at least as quick as her four inch heals and ruby red fitted holter-neck dress coming down to her knees, allows her to go, while tears invades her eyes.  
‘The night had gone so great’ she thought, stopping in front of the elevator while pushing the button time after time, its not opening fast enough. ’What happened…?!’ she tried to go over the night. 

“Lucy, sweetheart!” Flynn called after his wife, confused at what had just happened. ‘What did he do? The night had gone so well,’ he had booked them reservations for dinner along with a hotel room for the night at her favourite hotel, as a gift to her for their second anniversary. It was the same hotel he preposed to her almost three years ago. They where supposed to eat dinner, then enjoy the honeymoon suite he booked them, and the next morning they’d enjoy a tour in the Garden Of Eden that was a special you got if you booked a hotel room there. It was going to be amazing, until a few minutes ago when they where, what he thinks was, ‘discussing future plans’, when she suddenly looked hurt and stood up and stormed of toward their room without a word.  
‘What had he done?’ 

“Lucy! Honey please look at me!” He exclaimed after her half laughing and half confused. He caught up to her as a result of the elevator not opening yet. He gently rushed his hands to her upper arms to try and look her in the eyes. 

“No, Garcia…just go. I don’t want to talk to you right now!” She was crying now.

Flynn’s confused and homered expression quickly turned to a concerned and more confused expression at the site of his wife crying. He squeezed her arms slightly and bend down slightly to look her levelled in the eyes, brows furrowed. “Oh honey, what is it..? What did I do?” 

She calmed a bit, then replying wiping her eyes, trying not to smudge her makeup. “It’s nothing. I-I’m just tired! Leave-“ 

“Lucy I clearly did something to upset you. Tell me what!” He pleaded. Just then the elevator door opened, and his wife slipped. He sighed as he got in with her, the door closed and they started moving. She was holding herself with her arms, he saw this and knew she must be quite cold in this dress, although he has to admit this dress is, doing, things to him. She is so beautiful, with her slightly smudged eyes, flushed cheeks, and stubbornness. 

Lucy usually didn’t take the elevator, but she just didn’t feel like climbing the stairs, and if she really thought about it, she didn’t exactly know where their room was booked. Plus she just doesn’t have the fiscal or mental power to clim stairs. She’s emotional, tiered, irritated, uncomfortable. She just stands there as her husband sighs and before pulling her into a hug, laying his chin on her head. Her eyes start filling with tears all over again. She new she would probably be very emotional during this time, during this nine months of a total new journey and chapter in her life. She’s scared, thrilled, and uncertain. And now the thought that Garcia might not be ready for a child scars her more then she’d like to admit. So she starts crying into the collar of his black suit….She blames the hormones. 

When Flynn brakes the hug he looked her deep in the eyes, his tongue touching the outside of his bottom lip, “Lucy, sweetheart tell me what’s bothering you..please.” 

She closes her eyes, then open them before replying. “Its stupid, Garcia, just-“ 

“Lucy, it’s upsetting you, so it’s not stupid. We’ve been married two years now…you really think I can’t tell when something’s bothering you?” He asks with a smirk threatening to cross his face.

She looks a little less hurt, and is about to protest her feelings, and what he did, when there’s a loud noise coming from outside the elevator followed by the elevator coming to a hard stop, making Lucy stumble into Garcia just as he hits the wall. The lights go out and its pitch black as they lay in each others arms. Lucy goes stiff. 

“No-no-no-no, no” She starts to breath heavily and the panic can be heard in her voice. 

Flynn swears under his breath, he feels Lucy tending and reaches for his phone in his blazer, only too realise he left it on the table in the rush to go after his very concerned wife took of so suddenly. He hears Lucy’s panic arising and focuses to help her calm down. 

“Ok Lucy, sweetheart just come here please. I’m going to figure out something ok?” he tries to sooth his wife. It doesn’t seem to help, but just then a little light goes on, it must be an emergency light. He is now able to see her and goes near her as he embraces her, kissing her temple. “Shhh, it’s ok, it’s ok. Honey I’ll figurer something out, I promise. Bit I need you to be ok. Lucy look at me…” He pleads in a soothing and forgiving voice. He is desperate to know what has caused his wife to become so upset. When he feels her calming down in his arms, he pulls away just enough to lift her chin as he stairs into her eyes. They are watery and full of worry and disappointment. “Luce, what is going on?” 

“Its like I said, it’s stupid…you wouldn’t und-“ Lucy started to argue, but he stopped the train right there.

He was getting to the bottom of this. (It’s unbelievable really…he can figure out crime bosses, and get to the bottom of the greatest scams-. But when it came to women-or more specifically, his wife….He knew less then a gander knows about rocket science). “Lucy…its like I said…if it’s upsetting you, which it clearly is, then it most definitely concerns me.” 

“I-It’s jus…” She started, then looked down at her hands in his. 

He urged her on by frowning his brows in a puzzled and conceded look.

Seeing the real concern at which he looked at her, melted her and gave her the strength to say what she’s been wanting to for the last two weeks. “I…Garcia…its just that,well we’ve been married two years now and-“ She swallow hard and her eyes filled with tears. 

“Sweetheart….What?” 

“It’s just that we’ve never talked about ch-children-a-and I know it’s a touchy subject…I thought we where on the right space emotionally and fiscally to start a family but then when I asked you about children just now you said you still weren’t ready…And I just….I don’t know when-“ 

“Lu-Lucy Lucy! Flynn calls out wth a chuckle in his voice as his wife goes and bubbles about all her emotions. He squeezes her hand as his other one comes up to wipe away her tears. His hand stays on her cheek as he bends down a little to level with her eyes, as his expression gets serious. He licks his bottom lip before looking her dead in the eye. “Lucy. I-I…I had no idea that…children is something you wanted, at least not yet.”

She looked up at him with watery bug eyes, “Garcia…I love you, I’ve wanted to have children with you from the moment we said ‘I dos’…B-but I understand if that’s not somethi-“ 

“Lucy…” He said a bot out of breath and shifting on his feet. “You totally miss understood my earlier comment I- You asked me if I thought I would be ready to start a family..and all I meant was that ‘no parent is ever really ‘ready’ for parenthood’” He said with a serious yet a hint of a smile wanted to across his sharp features. 

Lucy’ mouth opened and closed a few times, she had had so much to say a minute ago, but now…knowing what he actually meant at their dinner table changes everything. 

“Lucy, if a family is what you want our next adventure to be together to be then…” He smiled at her from ear to ear. He was beaming, It was like he wants this just as much as she does. 

“So…Y-you want to start a family?” She asked sceptically, hope rising within her. 

His smile turned into a soft one as his love for this woman in front of him, that was his wife, grew stronger and stronger. His hart felt like bursting, it was overflowing with love for her. “Lucy…I want nothing more then to start a family with you. To see you growing with a child we created out of love.” 

Lucy face turned into the brightest of smiles while replying t her husband, “Really?” 

He let out a huff followed by ha chuckle. “Lucy…if we weren’t literally stuck in a elevator…I’d start on our family, so…I promise to you that as soon as we get out of this elevator, lets just say..I will no longer be held responsible for my actions.” He smirked at his blushing wife as his arms let go of her hands and sneaked around her waist. 

Lucy tried to contain her smile as laughter bubbled up inside her. 

He looked at her with a goofy expression, “What’s so funny?” 

“Well, I’m sorry to crush your little moment but…” She bit her lip as she looked into his searching gaze. “You’ve already put that plan into motion.” She said now biting her full bottom lip, waiting for her husband to realise what she just said. 

He looked puzzled for a few beats, “What do y-“ then he froze, the realisation hitting him like a train on full speed.

A wry smile crossed Lucy’s face while she still bit one side of her lip.

“Lucy a-a…are you…are we-“ He stumbled to get any proper words out.

Lucy nodded slowly, before replying. “Yes, Garcia….I’m pregnant.” 

Those four words seemed to bring him out of his transit, he licked his bottom lip, “Your pregnant?” He asked more to himself. 

She nodded again a short laugh escaping her, “Eight weeks.”

“We’re gonna have a baby! Lucy th-that….Unbelievable..!” He said lifting her of her feet and spinning her around in the elevator, her hands encircled his neck and her feet almost toughed her back. He stopped spinning her but didn’t put her down, instead, he tightened his grip around hr waist, not to hard though now that she was in a delicate state, and kissed her with more passion then he’d ever before. She relaxed into the kiss, her feet falling to the floor as her grip around his neck tightened. 

When they finally broke the kiss to come up for ai, he put her back on the floor and bought his one hand to rest on her, still flat, belly. “We made a baby…” He said astonished. Lucy’s hand came up to wipe his tears of joy. 

“Yes, that we did. So umm, sorry for spoiling your plans.” She said innocently through her lashes.

He smirked at her before pulling her in by her waist. Kissing her so deeply the felt dizzy when they pulled away. “I’m sure we’ll come up with something, don’t think that’s a good enough excuse.” He said softly kissing her ear. 

“Ok ok funny guy, we’re still stuck in an elevator.” 

He sighed, “Oh yeah, almost forgot.” He said disappointed. (He payed a lot of money for this place, and now..its freaking elevator broke down! That or the power was out. He hoped it was only the power being out, or els they could be stuck in here for quite some time. although, a place like this should have back up generators. Right?) 

Shaking out of his thoughts, he let go of Lucy and started looking around at the walls, for well, anything that could help. 

“What are you looking for?” She asked curiously. 

“Sometimes these things have an emergency button or leaver of some sort..” He looked around, feeling with his hands. He quickly glanced around and saw there was a T shaped lever in the top right-hand corner. “Ahh” He exclaimed going over. 

Lucy watched him closely as he kneeled down and started pushing the leaver up. He struggled a bit, “Is it gamed?” She asked worry rising up in her. 

“It. Just. Needs. To. Move..There!” He exclaimed taking a breath as he held it in while trying to het the leaver to move up. He stayed where he was holding his breath once again in hopes that the leaver would turn on the backup power. 

They waited, and waited, just when they where about to be disappointed, there was a crunching sound followed by a power switch being switched on. They breathed a sigh of relieve. 

“It worked!” She said helping Flynn to his feet and jumping on him. 

His arms raped around her as he was overcome with relieve. While in their embrace, something shook violently and they where thrown into the wall as the elevator started moving again. 

“See, everything’s going to work out.” He placed both his hands on ether side of her belly and kissed her sweetly.

She placed her hands over his as she replied softly, “I know it will. As long as we’re together forever.’” She looked into his deep green eyes and got lost in them. 

“Absolutely, I love you Lucy, and our little one.” 

“I love you too.” She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed her husband. 

Just then the elevator opened with a “cling” sound and two young men stood on the outside with worried expressions followed by a few tea guys, which he assumes where there to fix the elevator. “Sir, Ma’m! Is everything all right?!” The one man started, followed by the second tea guy,

“Our apologies…the power went out unexpectedly and we only released to soon someone was in there!” 

“I take it you found the emergency leaver?” 

Lucy broke the kiss as soon as all the babbling started. Flynn cleared his throat while securing his hand behind Lucy’s back to lead her out before assuring everyone. “That we did! Not to worry gentlemen, we where just fine.” He said with a wink to Lucy."Honey?" He gestured for them to leave. She laughed and took his arm as they excused themselves towards their suite for the night. 

They walked hand in hand, fingers intwined, exited about this new journey they where going on.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully You enjoyed it, and i will try and write two chapters of Bonds Forged by Heart by the time my phone gets back! Because I write on my Computer, but for some reason it won't post from there as well., so yeah, I'll be writing and posting ASAP!


End file.
